JEWEL - HAEHYUK LOVE STORY
by Krysu Junior
Summary: Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae ialah sepasang sahabat yang sangat dekat. Kedekatan yang melampaui batas wajar sebagai seorang sahabat. Mereka tidak menyadari apa yang akan terjadi di masa yang akan datang. Karena...bagi mereka ialah " Asal berada didekatnya, aku akan selalu bahagia. "
1. CHAPTER 1 (07-15 19:35:42)

**JEWEL**

 **HaeHyuk Love Story**

 **by**

 **Krysu Junior**

 **Cast :**

 **Lee Donghae - Lee Hyukjae**

 **and other Super Junior members.**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance - Drama**

 **Rated M**

 **Boyslove**

 **HaeHyuk Fanfiction**

 **WARNING :**

 **THIS STORIES OF MINE. DON'T COPY PASTE WITHOUT PERMISSION. DON'T BASH.**

 **DON'T LIKE DONT READ.**

 **DON'T BE SILENT READERS.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Chapter 1-**

Donghae berjalan dilorong apartement. Ia menghisap panjang rokok yang hanya tinggal setengah kemudian membuangnya. Donghae sangat tau bahwa di apartement ini ada larangan merokok. Tapi karena dirinya sedang kacau ia pun mengabaikannya. Bahkan jikapun ia ditegur oleh security, ia akan meladeninya. Asal tau saja, ia sedang ingin menghajar seseorang saat ini.

 **0404 - Tit**

 **Tak**

Pintu otomatis terbuka ketika Donghae selesai memasukan kode aksesnya. Apartement bernuansa putih itu menyambut Donghae dengan kesunyian. Ia melepaskan sepatunya asal tanpa meletakannya di rak sepatu. Ia berjalan gontai ke sebuah sofa abu-abu dan merebahkan dirinya disana. Ia buka dua kancing atas kemeja hitamnya. Donghae mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling apartemen yang tidak terlalu luas ini. Pandangannya jatuh pada sebuah mug kuning yang terletak di meja makan berbentuk bundar di depan dapur.

Senyum lega terukir diwajah tampan Donghae. Ia berjalan menuju kulkas di sudut ruang. Ia buka kulkas berwarna marun itu. Mengambil sebuah botol air mineral dan meneguknya sampai habis.

Ia lalu berjalan menuju satu-satunya kamar yang ada di apartemen itu. Kamar dengan pintu berwarna sapphire dengan stiker besar bergambar permata. Ketika tangannya membuka kenop pintu, pandangannya langsung mengedar keseluruh ruangan mencari sosok yang membuat dirinya kacau seperti saat ini.

Donghae mengerutkan alisnya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika sosok yang ia cari tidak tampak batang hidungnya. Donghae kesal dan berbalik keluar sebelum telinganya mendengar suara gemercik air dari dalam kamar mandi. Seringaian muncul dari bibir tipisnya.

Kaki pendeknya itu membawanya melangkah ke asal suara itu. Dan disinilah Donghae sekarang. Didepan pintu kamar mandi yang tidak terkunci.

Voilla.

Donghae mengintipkan sebagai wajahnya kedalam sana. Bisa ia lihat sosok yang ia cari itu sedang berendam di bathtub yang penuh dengan busa sabun. Rambut hitam dengan warna pink di ujungnya itu terlihat basah. Dan itu benar-benar seksi menurut Donghae.

Sosok itu masih terus sibuk dengan busa-busa tersebut sampai tak tahu kalau kini Donghae berdiri pintu. Pikiran Donghae kacau ketika melihat Hyukja mengangkat kakinya sedikit keluar dari tumpukan busa-busa laknat itu.

Ya, Donghae berharap busa sabun itu tidak pernah ada. Atau paling tidak ia yang akan menggantikan busa sabun itu di bathtub bersama Hyukjae.

Khayalan mesumnya terpecahkan ketika sebuah botol shampo mendarat mulus di jidat lebarnya.

" Arrgghhh.. , kau ini apa-apaan Hyuk? " erang Donghae memegangi jidatnya.

" Kau yang apa-apaan Hae, mengintip orang sedang mandi tanpa izin " seru Hyukjae.

Hyukjae masih berdiri didalam bathtub dengan tubuh yang ditutupi gorden tipis yang menggantung di sisi bathtub.

" Jadi maksudmu aku boleh mengintip tubuh seksimu itu kalau kau mengizinkan? " goda Donghae masih memegangi jidatnya yang memerah.

" Aku tak kan pernah mengizinkan mu mengintip ku. Keluar dari sini atau kulemparkan semua botol ini padamu. " usir Hyukjae geram.

" Kau kejam sekali padaku Hyuk. Aku juga ingin mandi. " jawab Donghae berjalan menuju Hyukjae sambil membuka seluruh kancing bajunya.

" Pulanglah dan mandilah di apartemen mu sendiri. "

" Ahh, kita bisa saling membantu menggosok punggung atau kita bisa melakukan sesuatu yang saling menghangatkan Hyuk.. jadi ki... "

Sebelum Donghae menyelesaikan perkataannya Hyukjae sudah melemparkan botol-botol yang ada di wastafel. Donghae pun berlari keluar dengan tawa terbahak-bahak. Ia selalu berhasil menggoda Hyukjae dan itu membuatnya senang bukan kepalang. Sedangkan Hyukjae menahan kesal sekaligus malu ketika Donghae menggodanya seperti tadi. Pipinya yang seputih kapas itu memerah bak buah ceri yang baru di petik.

Hyukjae keluar dari kamar mandi dan mendapati Donghae sedang duduk bersandar di ranjangnya sambil memegang sebuah komik one piece miliknya. Donghae mengintip sebentar Hyukjae dari balik buku kemudian melanjutkan membaca lagi. Dibalik itu ia menahan tawa melihat Hyukjae memajukan bibir plumnya itu.

" Keluar dari kamarku sekarang Hae !! Aku ingin memakai baju. " seru Hyukjae sambil membuka lemari.

" Pakailah, aku tidak akan mengintipmu. " jawab Donghae seadanya.

" Yakkk, aku tak akan percaya dengan ucapanmu Hae. Keluarlah atau aku akan menendang bokongmu. " kesal Hyukjae.

" Ahh, kau ingin aku memijat bokongmu yang sintal itu Hyukie, baik.. Kemarilah babe. " kata Donghae sambil membuka tangannya seakan menyambut Hyukjae.

" Bastard.. "

" Yahhhh, kenapa kau berkata kasar? "

Hyukjae tak memperdulikannya. Ia sibuk mencari tongkat bisbol yang ada di sudut lemarinya. Lalu Hyukjae menghampiri Donghae yang masih tersenyum bodoh itu diranjang. Hyukjae mengayun-ayunkan tongkat tersebut sambil menyeringai sinis.

" Kau boleh bermain dengan bokongku tapi sebelumnya biarkan aku mencabut nyawamu dengan tongkat ini. " ujar Hyukjae sadis.

Donghae tak habis akal. Ia menendang tongkat yang ada ditangan Hyukjae. Tongkat itu terjatuh dengan satu kali tendangan. Dan tubuh Hyukjae pun ditarik jatuh diatas tubuhnya. Donghae mengukung tubuh Hyukjae dengan erat. Hyukjae sedikit terkejut dan kembali sadar akan posisinya.

" Ya-aahh lepaskan aku ikan mesum. "

Donghae tak menggubris ucapan Hyukjae, ia malah membalik posisi. Sehingga Hyukjae berada dibawah dan Donghae di atasnya. Bahu dan dada Hyukjae sedikit terlihat karena bathrobe putih yang ia pakai sedikit tersingkap. Donghae memandang tanpa berkedip membuat Hyukjae tersadar dan kemudian menampar keras Donghae.

" Aarrgghh yahhhh.. "

Ini kesempatan untuk Hyukjae melepaskan diri dari ikan mesum itu. Baru akan turun dari ranjang, Donghae dengan sigap meraih pinggang Hyukjae memeluknya dari belakang. Dan berakhir dengan Hyukjae kembali dikurung Donghae lagi. Kaki ramping Hyukjae pun dikurung. Sehingga Hyukjae sama sekali tak bisa bergerak.

Donghae menghirup dalam aroma stoberi di rambut Hyukjae. Hyukjae hanya bisa menahan nafasnya ketika indra penciuman Donghae sampai dibelakang telinganya dan turun di tengkuk seksinya.

" Emhh.. Hae "

Hyukjae mencengkram erat tangan Donghae yang mengurungnya. Bibirnya ia gigit ketika Donghae menciumi bahu mulusnya.

" Hae-ee.. Lep-asshh kan "

" Biarkan seperti ini Hyuk.. Aku merindukan mu "

Donghae menjatuhkan wajahnya ke perpotongan leher Hyukjae. Tak ada kegiatan apa pun. Itu membuat Hyukjae mengernyitkan alis.

" Ada apa Hae ? " tanya Hyukjae halus.

Jika sudah seperti ini pasti ada terjadi seseuatu dengan Donghae'nya' begitu pikir Hyukjae.

" Haeehhh.. Ada apa-ahh ?" tanya Hyukjae lagi ketika Donghae menyerukan wajahnya semakin dalam.

" Aku baru putus dari Jessica. " jawab Donghae pendek.

Bibir Donghae yang bergerak ketika menjawab membuat Hykjae menahan desahan gelinya.

" Ba-bagaimana bisa putus ? "

" Jessica cemburu denganmu Hyuk. "

" MWO? kenapa aku? " kata Hyukjae terkejut.

Donghae sudah tidak menyerukan wajahnya di leher Hyukjae lagi. Tapi posisinya masih sama seperti tadi.

" Aku memasang fotomu di ponselku. "

Hyukjae menatap Donghae bingung.

" Hanya karena fotoku, kekasihmu itu memutuskanmu. Tak masuk diakal. "

" Aku memasang foto ketika kau tidur dan aku menciummu. "

" YAKKKK!! kau mencuri ciumanku. " seru Hyukjae menjambak rambut Donghae.

" Arrrgghh, aku tidak sengaja. Mana tahan aku melihatmu tidur dengan bibir yang terbuka seperti kemarin. " elak Donghae.

" Jadi yang kemarin itu bukan mimpi. " ucap Hyukjae pelan meraba bibirnya sendiri

Pikirannya melayang saat ia tidur kemarin seperti ada yang mengulum bibirnya dan ternyata si ikan mesum ini yang melakukannya.

" Jelas bukan mimpi Hyukie sayang, bahkan kau mendesah ketika aku menghisap lidahmu. " jelas Donghae frontal.

" YAKKK!! " teriak Hyukjae sambil terus memukuli kepala Donghae. Bukannya berteriak kesakitan , Donghae malah tertawa cekikikan dan itu membuat Hyukjae ikut tertawa.

" Kau tau Hyuk, setiap aku bertengkar dengan Jessica hanya ada satu alasan dari seratus pertengkaran yang terjadi. " ujar Donghae mengenggam tangan Hyukjae.

" Apa itu? "

" Kau."

" Maksudmu? "

" Ne, kau yang menjadi alasan dari semua pertengkaran kami. "

Hyukjae mengernyit bingung sambil memajukan bibirnya. Hal itu membuat Donghae menahan agar tidak menerkam kucing cantik didepannya itu.

" Kemarin malam, Aku sedang bercinta dengan Jessica di apartemennya. Kemudian kau menelepon dan memberitahu kalau kau akan menginap di apartemen Yunho Hyung. Itu membuatku gelisah, apalagi tentang pria berwajah musang itu. Aku menghentikan sesi bercinta kami dan memutuskan untuk menjemputmu untuk membawamu pulang. Karena aku tidak yakin kau tidak akan diperkosa oleh Yunho Hyung mengingat bagaimana dia. aku sangat mengenal orang itu. "

Hyukjae masih mendengarkan Donghae sambil menatap bibir tipis yang sedang bicara itu. Bibir tipis yang kalau bicara selalu tidak jelas. Tapi ketika menciumnya mampu membuat terbuai.

" Jessica marah karena aku menghentikan sesi bercinta kami dan lebih mementingkan dirimu. Dia berbicara kasar tentangmu dan aku menamparnya. Dia menangis , berteriak dan berakhir dengan memutuskanku. Aku tidak mempedulikannya lalu kemudian pergi menjemputmu. "

Donghae menghela nafas sebentar dan melanjutkan ceritanya.

" Aku meneleponmu sepanjang jalan dan ponselmu tidak aktif. Rasanya aku benar-benar ingin menghancurkan dunia. Ketika sampai apartemen Yunho aku tidak mendapatimu disana. Kau tau Hyuk, aku hampir memukuli Yunho karena ku pikir ia menyembunyikan mu. Lalu ia bilang kau dijemput pria tinggi. Siapa dia? Siwonkah.. "

" Bukan. Dia Kyuhyun, karyawan baru di cafe. "

" Yah, kenapa kau pergi dengan sembarang orang? Bagaimana jika ia melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak denganmu? Yakkk.. Kau ini " oceh Donghae.

" Aku bisa menjaga diriku Hae. Tidak mungkin juga Kyuhyun melakukan hal tak senonoh padaku. Dia sudah punya kekasih. Ya, walaupun sepertinya ia menyukaiku sih.. kau kan tau aku i... AAARRRGGGHHH "

Donghae yang jengkel kemudian menggigit bahu Hyukjae dan menghisapnya. Meninggal bercak merah yang amat kentara di kulit putih Hyukjae.

" YAKKKK.. kau benar-benar Hae. " teriaknya lalu menendang kejantanan Donghae.

" Arrggghhh.. "

Hyukjae bangkit dan berjalan ke arah cermin. Ia buka sedikit bathrobenya dan mendapati bercak merah dibahunya. Ia beralih memandang Donghae yang sedang kesakitan memegangi selangkangannya.

" Hyukkie-ah.. Ini sakit sekali. Arrggh " erang Donghae.

Hyukjae merasa bersalah dan menghampiri Donghae. Ia duduk diisi kiri Donghae.

" Apa sangat sakit Hae? " tanya Hyukjae khawatir.

" Sepertinya ini tidak bisa berfungsi dengan baik lagi Hyuk. Bagaimana ini arrgghh? "

Perkataan Donghae membuat Hyukjae khawatir. Hyukjae berusaha membalikan tubuh Donghae yang menggelung. Berusaha memeriksa keadaan Donghae. Dibukanya tangan Donghae yang menutupi kejantanannya.

Hyukjae mengelus lembut gundukan itu tanpa tahu seringaian licik Donghae.

" Agghh appo Hyuk.. " pekik Donghae pura-pura begitu Hyukjae menatapnya.

" Maaf hae.. Aku spontan menendang mu tadi. Maaf Hae. Bagaimana ini? Kita ke rumah sakit saja Hae. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa denganmu. " kata Hyukjae ketakutan dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

" Agghh tak perlu Hyuk. Kau hanya perlu mengelusnya. Maka sakitnya akan hilang. " hasut Donghae.

Hyukjae yang tak tau harus bagaimana hanya menuruti perintah Donghae. Makin lama gundukan yang memang sudah besar itu bertambaj mengembung membuat semburat merah tersirat dipipi Hyukjae.

" Aggh begitu Hyuk.. Agghh "

Hyukjae mengernyit begitu mendengar Donghae mengerang. Bukan erangan sakit tapi erangan nikmat. Mata Donghae tampak terpejam dengan bibir bawahnya yang digigit. Hyukjae mulai paham bahwa ia dibodohi Donghae. Ia tak tinggal diam dan malah meremas keras gundukan tersebut. Donghae membuka mata , melihat Hyukjae sudah duduk diatas perutnya dan..

 **BUKKK**

 **BUKKK**

 **BUKKK**

Suara bantal yang dipukulkan ketubuh Donghae terus menggema ditemani makian Hyukjae. Donghae berusaha menghalau namun Hyukjae makin beringas memukulnya.

" KYAA.. "

 **BUGH**

Donghae merubah posisi dengan membanting tubuh Hyukjae. Merebut bantal dan membuangnya. Tangan kekarnya mencengkram pergelangan tangan Hyukjae. Kakinya mengapit bagian bawah tubuh Hyukjae. Wajah Donghae menatap lekat wajah cantik Hyukjae. Bukan, bukan Hyukjae tak berontak. Tapi percuma tenaganya tak sebanding dengan tenaga ikan mesum ini.

" Kau benar-benar liar ya Hyukie.. " seringai Donghae.

" Haeehhh.. Lepaskan aku.. "

" Cium aku dulu baru ku lepas. "

" Tidak mauhh.. Haeee.."

" Cium dulu. "

" Tidak akan. "

" Baiklah, bertahanlah seperti ini jika itu kemauanmu "

Hyukjae terlihat berpikir sejenak. Dan..

 **CHUUU~**

Hyukjae sudah akan melepas bibirnya tapi Donghae menahannya dan memakan rakus bibir Hyukjae. Hyukjae kewalahan dengan ciuman Donghae. Wajahnya memerah dengan mata berair. Hyukjae menggigit keras bibir Donghae. Kedua bibir itu pun terlepas.

" Benar-benar liar. " ejek Donghae melepas cengkramannya.

" Kau merokok lagi Hae. " ujar Hyukjae mendudukan tubuhnya.

" Hanya sekotak saja Hyuk. " elak Donghae.

" Walau hanya sekotak, kau tau aku sangat membenci itu. " kata Hyukjae menatap Donghae sinis.

" Baiklah, maafkan aku cantik. Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi. " kata Donghae menggenggam tangan Hyukjae

" Terserah.. Tidak usah pe.. "

 **TRINGGG**

 **TRINGGG**

 **TRINGGG**

Dering ponsel memecah perdebatan mereka. Hyukjae mengambil ponselnya yang berbunyi. Melihat ID pemanggil dan senyum lebar merekah dibibirnya.

" Yoboseyo.."

" Honey.. "

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _ToBeContinued_**

 **a/n : Apa-apaan ini**

 **Pertama kali buat ff Haehyuk dan gak tahan buat gak nulis yang mesum. Eheyyy..**

 **Ini cerita udah lama ada dikepala tapi baru bisa ditulis sekarang.**

 **Minta supportnya. Jangan lupa vote dan comentnya buat nambah semangat author.**

 **Jomblo ginilah gak ada yang nyemangatin**

 **Akhir kata... Happy Reading!!!**


	2. CHAPTER 2 (07-19 00:26:08)

**JEWEL**

 **HaeHyuk Love Story**

 **by**

 **Krysu Junior**

 **Cast :**

 **Lee Donghae - Lee Hyukjae**

 **and other Super Junior members.**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance - Drama**

 **Rated M**

 **Boyslove**

 **HaeHyuk Fanfiction**

 **WARNING :**

 **THIS STORIES OF MINE. DON'T COPY PASTE WITHOUT PERMISSION.**

 **DON'T BASH.**

 **DON'T LIKE DONT READ.**

 **DON'T BE SILENT READERS.**

 **-Chapter 2-**

Hyukjae masih sibuk memilih baju yang ada dilemari. Beberapa baju yang ia pilih, ia keluarkan dan ditaruhnya diranjang. Donghae hanya menatap Hyukjae diam. Sesekali ia lihat baju yang Hyukjae taruh didepannya.

" Aish.. Aku harus pakai baju apa untuk kencanku. Hae.. Bantu aku memilihnya. "

" Apa semua baju yang kau taruh dihadapanku ini akan kau kenakan? " tanya Donghae mencincing baju itu seperti memegang kotoran.

" Tentu saja, Pilihkan satu untukku yang paling layak. " jawab Hyukjae dengan senyum mengembang.

" Semua baju ini tak layak kau kenakan. Pilih yang lain saja. " kata Donghae sambil menendang kasar semua baju itu hingga jatuh ke lantai.

" Bagaimana kau? Aish.. Dari semua bajuku, hanya baju-baju inilah yang bagus Hae. Aku kan ingin tampil mempesona. Aku tak ingin mengecewakan Siwon . " cemberut Hyukjae yang membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan.

" Yakkk, kau lihat bajumu ini. Kenapa potongan lehernya rendah sekali. Dan ini.. Lihat.. Kemeja ini sangat tipis. Dan juga ini.. Lihat.. Sweater kebesaran ini hanya akan membuat bahumu terekspose. Apa kau ingin diperkosa oleh kekasihmu itu? ha.. Jawab aku. " gerutu Donghae sambil memungut baju-baju itu lalu membuangnya kembali.

" Sekalian saja kau tidak usah mengenakan apapun. Pamerkan saja tubuhmu dengan semua orang. Dan menjadi tontonan gratis tanpa mereka harus membayar. " sarkas Donghae.

" Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu? Kau pikir aku pria apa. " seru Hyukjae memunguti baju itu dan menatap sinis Donghae. Entahlah, hati Hyukjae sakit mendengar perkataan Donghae. Hyukjae merasa perkataan Donghae merendahkan harga dirinya.

" Kenapa kau memungutnya? Buang baju itu.. " seru Donghae. Hyukjae tak menggubrisnya malah membawanya ke meja riasnya.

" Kubilang buang Hyuk.."

Donghae yang geram pun merebut baju itu dari Hyukjae dan membuangnya keluar jendela. Hyukjae terkejut dengan sikap Donghae. Hyukjae berlari ke arah jendela, melongokkan tubuhnya dan melihat bajunya sudah tergeletak dibawah sana. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia menggigit bibirnya menahan isak tangis yang akan keluar.

" Sikapmu menyakitiku Hae. " seru Hyukjae berlari ke ranjang tidurnya dengan air mata dipipi.

" Aku hanya ingin menjagamu Hyuk. Berhentilah menangis. Jangan seperti bocah. " cuek Donghae.

Hyukjae masih menangis. Ia duduk di ranjang tidurnya sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan mungilnya. Dapat Donghae dengar, Hyukjae memakinya beberapa kali.

Donghae yang masih berdiri didekat jendela pun berjalan menghampiri Hyukjae. Ia duduk disampinng Hyukjae, meraih tangan Hyukjae guna melihat wajah sahabat manisnya itu. Namun Hyukjae menahannya.

" Pergi, jangan dekati aku. "

" Yakkk. Berhenti menangis. Kau terlihat jelek seperti choco. "

" Pergi kubilang. Aku membencimu brengsek. "

Donghae menghela nafas lalu membawa Hyukjae ke pelukannya. Dikecupinya rambut halus Hyukjae sambil terus mengucap kata maaf. Hyukjae pun luluh dan membalas pelukan Donghae. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Donghae.

" Berhentilah menangis. Kalau begini terus kekasihmu itu akan meninggalkanmu ketika melihat wajahmu menjadi jelek. " ledek Donghae.

Hyukjae memukul keras bahu Donghae tanpa mengangkat kepalanya. Donghae hanya terkekeh melihat sikap manja Hyukjae'nya' itu.

" Baiklah, sekarang lepaskan pelukanmu ini. Aku akan memilihkan baju apa yang harus kau kenakan. "

Hyukjae melepas pelukanya dan mengangkat wajahnya menatap Donghae. Tangan Donghae menyapu jejak air mata dipipi Hyukjae. Mengecup lembut hidung cantik Hyukjae dan beranjak ke lemari pakaian.

Hyukjae yang masih duduk termangu diranjang memegangi pipinya yang terasa panas. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Kadang sikap Donghae yang seperti ini membuat Hyukjae takut. Takut dengan perasaannya sendiri.

Donghae sudah selesai memilihkan beberapa setelan baju untuk Hyukjae dan menghampirinya.

" Kenakan ini. "

Hyukjae bisa lihat didepannya. Celana hitam, kemeja hitam, coat hitam.

" Aku tidak sedang akan menghadiri acara pemakaman Hae. "

" Kalau begitu yang ini. "

Donghae menyodorkan setelan trainning berwarna abu-abu.

" Aku bukan mau berjogging ria Hae... "

" Yang ini. "

" Di hari dengan matahari yang terik ini. Aku harus mengenakan mantel bulu ini. Kau benar-benar tidak waras Hae. Kau ingin membuat ku mati kegerahan Hae. "

Donghae menggaruk jidat lebarnya kebingungan. Hyukjae pun bangkit berjalan kearah lemari. Mengambil sebuah kotak putih dan mengeluarkan isinya. Sebuah hoodie berwarna soft pink dengan aksen permata dibagian depannya.

" Aku akan mengenakan ini saja. " ujar Hyukjae tanpa melihat kearah Donghae. Ia mulai memakai pakaiannya.

Donghae melototkan mata sipitnya melihat hoodie. yang dipegang Hyukjae sekarang. Ia sangat kenal betul dengan hoodie itu. Hoodie yang ia hadiahkan pada Hyukjae di hari ulang tahunnya dua bulan yang lalu.

" Yakk, Hyuk.. Kenapa kau pakai itu? Aku kan sudah bilang , kau boleh mengenakan hoodie itu jika kau sedang bersamaku saja. "

" Memangnya kenapa? Kau kan sudah menghadiakan untukku. Mau kupakai saat bersamamu atau tidak itu terserah padaku. Jangan mengaturku ikan mesum. "

" Kau akan terlihat cantik dan mempesona jika memakai itu. Dan itu sangat berbahaya untukmu. " seru Donghae menghampiri Hyukjae. Hyukjae berbalik menghadap Donghae.

" Benarkah? Ahh baiklah aku pakai ini saja. Pasti Siwon akan suka. " girang Hyukjae

" Yakk.. Itu akan me-... Hyuk "

Perkataan Donghae terhenti ketika Hyukjae maju lebih dekat dengannya. Mendekatkan wajahnya sambil memainkan kerah kemeja Donghae. Mata bulatnya menatap Donghae imut dengan bibirnya yang di majukan. Sesekali jari ramping Hyukjae bermain dirahang tegas Donghae.

" Please Haehhh.. " rengek Hyukjae dengan sedikit mendesah.

Donghae mengangguk ragu tapi sudahlah.

" Gomawo.. Hae. "

 **CHU~**

Hyukjae mengecup ringan sudut bibir Donghae. Ini kesempatan untuk Donghae. Ditahannya tengkuk Hyukjae. Bibir tipisnya mulai mengeksplorasi bibir Hyukjae. Bibir sahabat ini menjadi candu tersendiri untuknya. Benar-benar manis dan lembut seperti permen kapas.

Hyukjae memukul-mukul dada Donghae ketika nafasnya mulai habis. Donghae melepas ciumannya , menatap wajah Hyukjae yang memerah dengan nafas terengah-engah.

Sexy.

Hyukjae menatap kesal Donghae. Tangan kurus Hyukjae hendak melayang ke kepala tapi ditahan oleh Donghae. Senyum mesum tercipta di sana. Donghae yang melihat bibir basah Hyukjae dan saliva yang tertinggal disekilingnya membuat ia tak tahan. Lidahnya menjilat saliva itu membuatnya tambah basah. Tubuh Hyukjae reflek mendorong tubuh Donghae.

" Mesummmmm.. "

Donghae terkekeh melihat Hyukjae yang malu-malu.

" Jangan menciumku sembarang. Aku bukan kekasihmu. " ujar Hyukjae.

" Kau yang menciumku dulu, Hyuk. Aku hanya membalasnya. "

" Menyebalkan. Dasar mesum.. "

.

.

.

Sepanjang jalan menuju lobi apartemen, Donghae terus saja berbicara. Itu membuat telinga Hyukjae panas.

" Kau jangan bertingkah imut di depan kuda itu,Hyuk. "

" Memangnya kenapa? Ia kekasihku. "

" Kau jangan pernah menggigit bibirmu didepannya Hyuk. "

" Terserah aku. Biar kekasih tampanku itu memakan rakus bibir seksi-ku ini. "

" Kau jangan menunjukkan tubuhmu padanya Hyuk. "

" Aku bukan penari telanjang Hae. "

" Kau jangan mengeluarkan suara manjamu dengan desahan Hyuk "

" Yak..kau pikir aku apa? Idiot mesum. "

Dan berakhir dengan Hyukjae yang terus melayangkan pukulan kekepala Donghae.

.

.

.

Di lobi apartement terlihat Donghae yang menemani Hyukjae menunggu jemputan Siwon. Hyukjae sedang asik memaikan ponselnya sambil sesekali tersenyum. Sedangkan Donghae berdiri di samping sahabat cantiknya itu.

Donghae tersenyum menatap bagaimana mempesonanya sahabat itu. Hoodie kebesaran yang dipadukan dengan skinny jeans membuat Hyukjae terlihat imut. Mata sipitnya menatap intens Hyukjae dari atas sampai bawah. Sampai pandangan berhenti pada bagian bawah Hyukjae.

" YAKKK.. "

Seruan keras Donghae mengejutkan Hyukjae. Hyukjae memandang Donghae aneh.

" Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa berteriak disampingku? " kesal Hyukjae.

" Sejak kapan bagian ini seperti ini? " tanya Donghae sambil menarik-narik celana Hyukjae. Hyukjae terkekeh pelan.

" Kupikir ada apa. Kau mengejutkan ku tau. "

" Hanya itu jawabanmu. Kau lihat celanamu ini. Kenapa kau menyobeknya? "

" Dasar idiot. Aku tidak menyobeknya. Kau tak tau, Ini fashion Hae. Kau harus belajar fashion dariku. " enteng Hyukjae.

Mata Donghae membelalak mendengar jawaban Hyukjae.

" Apanya yang fashion? Paha putihmu terlihat jelas. Dan itu tak boleh terjadi Hyuk. Bagaimana kau.. Aish " Donghae meraih tangan Hyukjae menyeretnya. " Ayo kembali ke atas dan ganti celanamu itu. "

Hyukjae menghentakan tangan Donghae.

" Tidak mau. "

" Hyuk.. "

" Aku tidak mau Hae.. " cemberut Hyukjae.

" Tapi.. "

" Apa? Kau akan bicara bahwa nanti orang-orang yang melihatku akan memperkosaku. Begitu.. "

" Itu.. Ak-.. "

" Tidak semua orang sama denganmu. Dasar mesum. " potong Hyukjae.

" Yak.. Berapa kali kau mengatakan aku mesum hari ini? "

 **TIN**

 **TIN**

Suara klakson mobil memecah perdebatan mereka. Seseorang pria tampan berpakaian elegan keluar dari dalam mobil sport mahal berwarna merah itu. Senyuman tampan tak lupa ia sematkan. Siwon beejalan kearah mereka. Hyukjae berlari kecil menghambur ke pelukan Siwon.

" Aku merindukan mu Wonnie.. " manja Hyukjae.

" Aku juga merindukan mu Honey. " balas Siwon mencium kening Hyukjae.

Donghae hanya menyebikan bibirnya menatap adegan mesra itu didepannya.

" Hello.. Bro.. " sapa Siwon pada sepupunya berwajah ikan itu.

Ya, Siwon adalah saudara sepupu Donghae.

Donghae hanya tersenyum remeh tanpa membalaa 'high five' dari Siwon. Donghae jengkel pada Siwon yang berlagak kebarat-baratan. Pandangan tak senang itu keluar ketika tangan kekar Siwon memeluk pinggang Hyukjae. Dan yang membuat Donghae tambah kesal ialah Hyukjae. Sepertinya sahabatnya itu sengaja menempelkan tubuhnya begitu rapat dengan tubuh Siwon. Jangan lupakan tingkah manjanya itu.

" Wonnie.. Ayo kita berangkat sebelum hari mulai gelap. "

" Come on Baby. " jawab Siwon singkat sambil melambaikan tangan kekarnya ke Donghae.

Donghae menyebikan bibirnya kembali.

Lalu Siwon berjalan lebih dulu membukakan pintu untuk kekasihnya itu. Hyukjae hanya mengikuti dari belakang.

Hyukjae berhenti sejenak dan berbalik memandang Donghae yang wajahnya menahan kesal.

 **FLYING KISS~**

 **WINK~**

Hyukjae tertawa ketika melihat respon Donghae saat ia goda seperti itu. Lalu ia berjalan menyusul Siwon yang menunggunya disamping mobil. Hyukjae masuk kedalam mobil disusul oleh Siwon.

 **BRUMMM**

Mobil sport mahal itu berjalan meninggalkan Donghae dengan segala kedongkolan hatinya.

Cemburu.

Donghae pun tak tahu dengan perasaannya sendiri. Hatinya sangat senang ketika berada didekat Hyukjae. Jantungnya berdebar ketika bersama Hyukjae. Nafsunya membumbung ketika memeluk Hyukjae. Tapi sungguh disayangkan Hyukjae'nya' itu sudah ada yang memiliki.

Donghae tertawa. Tertawa dengan kebodohannya. Bagaimana mungkin ia mempunyai perasaan pada sahabat manisnya itu. Mungkin ini hanya perasaan tak ingin jauh dari Hyukjae.

Rintik hujan jatuh turun dari sang langit. Donghae heran karena sebelumnya cuacanya begitu terik. Tak mendung ataupun tak ada bau angin hujan. Tapi sore ini sang langit malah menumpahkan airnya. Tidak lebat memang tapi air hujan tetap mampu membasahi apapun yang ditimpanya. Donghae mengambil ponselnya, masuk ke ikon kamera. Mengarahkan lensa ponselnya ke arah hujan turun dan memotretnya. Ia memandang hasil jepretanya.

Hyukjae.

Ketika melihat hujan pun yang ada di ingatannya pun hanya Hyukjae.

Hujan tiba-tiba berhenti menambah keheranan Donghae. Seakan langit sedang memberikan sebuah kode padanya. Seperti merasa kehilangan hujan ini atau merasa ketakutan di tinggalkan Hyukjae.

Perasaan ini.

" Bicheorom gajimayo.. "

.

.

.

" Kita akan kemana Siwonnie.. "

" Gangwondo.. Menemui istriku. "

.

.

.

 **ToBeContinued**

 ** _Eheyyyyy... Chapter 2 kelar juga gengsss!!!_**

 ** _Makasih untuk kawan-kawan yang udah baca, vote maupun coment. Makasih banyak..._**

 ** _Ini chapter 2 nya, mohon maaf kalo kurang greget ya.._**

 ** _Kilat ini nulisnya.._**

 ** _Soalnya mengejar untuk merayakan #EUNHAEDAY_**

 ** _HAPPY EUNHAE DAY_**

 ** _HAPPY 718_**

 ** _Uhhhuuuuuyyyyy!!_**

 ** _Jangan lupa vote and coment ya.._**

 ** _Saranghaeyo Kim Heechul.. Wooyubitgal Kim Heechul_**

 ** _Yuuhhuu .. Happy reading ya beb..._**

 ** _Ummmm muuaaahhh_**

 ** _#hotbabe #de_**


End file.
